This invention is a method and apparatus for making a windlocking curtain.
During hurricanes and other high wind velocity storms, the breach of a building opening can cause great damage to the structure. We have U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,039 B1 which addresses the use of the windlocking curtain in storm conditions. This invention discloses and claims the method and apparatus for making the windlocking curtain.
A method for manufacturing a three-ply flexible curtain is disclosed. Two of the plys are polymeric and one is a woven substrate which resides between the two polymeric plies. A first and second laminating roll under the force of pressure and heat secures the three plys together. A plurality of beveled rollers fold the edges of the three ply construction back upon itself.
A first and second edge roller are used to laminate the folded edge to itself. The second edge roller has a notch which limits the extent of the lamination because the notched area on the second edge roller does not allow compression of the folded edge. Lack of compression of the folded edge in the notched area results in a loose flap which is useful in the application of the flexible curtain for absorbing shock during transient (storm) conditions. Alternatively, and/or additionally, the secured portion of the folded edge may be glued, stitched or welded.
Perforations are made in the folded edges of the curtain. Rotary, stationary or indexing punches and dies may be used.
It is an object of this invention to produce a flexible curtain having a folded edge which is partially secured to itself and which is partially unsecured.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a flexible curtain having a folded edge which has perforations therethrough where the edge is partially secured to itself.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a flexible curtain having a folded edge which has a loose, or free, flap capable of absorbing energy.
It is a further object of this invention to use a first edge roller and a second edge roller to partially laminate the folded edges of the flexible curtain.
It is a further object of this invention to fold the edges of a flexible curtain so that they may be partially laminated, glued, stitched or welded together.
It is a further object of this invention to laminate two plys of polymeric material to a woven substrate residing therebetween.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent when the drawing figures, the description of the invention and the claims are considered which follow hereinbelow.